Ressaca
by Rebeca Sidle Grissom
Summary: Se toda Ressaca fosse assim! Gil se sente mau depois que Sara dirigiu embriagada, e decide que está na hora de revelar o seus sentimentos mais ocultos...


_**O telefone tocou...**_

_**# - Sr Gil Grissom.**_

_**-Sim. **_

_**#- Sua subordinada Sara Sidle estava dirigindo embriagada.**_

_**- Ela está bem?**_

_**#- Sim. Precisamos que venha a delegacia para liberá-la.**_

_**- Já estou indo.**_

**O trafico estava calmo mas a tensão dentro da SUV estava palpável. Sara estava muito envergonhada pela sua conduta, não tinha coragem de olhar para Grissom.**

**Grissom por outro lado estava apreensivo. -**_**O que deve tê-la aborrecido? - Pensava ele.**_

**- Desculpa. - Ela sussurrou, olhando para as maravilhosas luzes de cassinos, albergues e outros.**

**- Não se preocupe conversamos depois. - Disse ele sem tirar os olhos da estrada.**

**Mil coisas passava pela cabeça de Grissom, fantasias, culpas, tensão, magoas, vergonhas. Todos os sentimentos misturados formando uma salada de frutas ou neste caso uma "Salada de Sentimentos". Ele deu uma rápida olhada para Sara e percebeu que ela dormia calmamente. Chegou ao apartamento, contra vontade ele a acordou.**

**- Honey, chegamos. - Disse ela movendo calmamente seu ombro.**

**Seus olhos castanhos se abriram e se encontrou com o azul mar de Grissom. - Hum.. - Resmungava ela.**

**- Vem eu te ajudo. - Disse Gil levando o braço dela por de trás de seu pescoço.**

**Gil subiu até o apartamento de Sara e a levou até a sala.**

**- Sente-se, que vou fazer um café bem forte pra você. - Disse ele se dirigindo para a cozinha.**

**- N... Não. - Gaguejou ela. - Não precisa se incomodar.**

**- Sara. - repreendeu ele. - Você não está totalmente sóbria.**

**- Grissom eu estou bem. - Disse ela se levantando mas foi em vão.**

**- Sar. - Suspirou ele. - Quantos dedos tenho nas minhas mãos? - Disse ele mostrando a mão fechada. **

**- Cinco. -Disse ela.**

**- Não, dez, agora senta ai que eu já volto. - Disse ele voltando para a cozinha.**

**Sara se jogou no sofá desolada, ele havia a deixado sem reação, de novo. **

**Gil chegou poucos minutos depois com duas xícaras de café e um pacote de biscoitos.**

**- Beba vai te fazer bem. - Disse ele a entregando o café.**

**- Obrigada. - Disse ela cheirando o quente liquido preto. Grissom a olhava tentando decifrar o que a tinha causado tanta dor.**

**- Grissom! - Sara chamou sua atenção. - Não precisa se incomodar, se quiser ir pode ir.**

**- Vamos fazer o seguinte. - Disse ele com uma cara não muito boa. - Vá tomar um banho enquanto vou a farmácia comprar uns analgésicos.**

**- Mas. - Tentou Sara o impedir.**

**- Nada de "mas" mocinha. - Disse ele firme.- Você não está em condições disto agora...**

**Sara bufou e saiu batendo pé como se fosse uma criancinha. Pelas costas de Sara um largo sorriso de Gil se abria.**

**Grissom foi para a farmácia que ficava ao lado do apartamento de Sara logo depois de ouvir o chuveiro ligado. Quando Grissom voltou e sentiu um arrepio em sua espinha, ouviu o chuveiro ainda ligado, foi até o quarto para ver se estava tudo bem. Chegando lá.**

**- Sara você está bem? - Perguntou ele na porta do banheiro.**

**Ela nada respondeu.**

**Sara? - Perguntou novamente ele. Sentiu seus pés se molhando e o desespero tomou conta dele.**

**Sara responde-me, por favor! - Gritava ele na porta. Gil não via alternativa se não arrombá-la.**

**Ele tomou distancia e a chutou, a porta logo se abriu, sua respiração parou quando viu Sara ao lado da banheira com a cabeça entre os joelhos chorando e nua.**

**Grissom logo desligou o chuveiro pegou a toalha que estava perto e a cobriu ficando ao seu lado.**

**Depois de um tempo ele disse. - Vai dormir.**

**- Eu nunca durmo. - disse ela ainda com a cabeça entre os joelhos. - Esqueceu?**

**- Não. - Respondeu ele. - Mas tente só por essa noite.**

**Sara suspirou sabia que quanto mais se debatia com ele mais poder sobre ela ele tinha.**

**- Grissom tem como, é que estou.. ham... - Disse ela sem graça.**

**- Claro. - disse rapidamente. - vou trazer seus analgésicos. **

**Enquanto Grissom descia Sara foi para seu quarto pegou sua calça preferida e uma blusa azul escuro e vestiu-se se olhou no espelho se sentia péssima com que via e pior Grissom também via. Uma batida na porta a despertou.**

**- Posso entrar? - Disse Gil do outro lado da porta.**

**- Sim! - Disse Sara correndo para debaixo das cobertas.**

**Gil entrou com um copo de água e um comprimido em outra mão. - Tome. - Disse ele sentando na cama ao lado dela.**

**Sara pegou o comprimido e tomou a água, ainda olhando para ele.**

**- Agora durma. - Disse ele se retirando.**

**- Mas e você? - Perguntou ela.**

**- Não se preocupe comigo, apenas com você. - Disse ele fechando a porta.**

**Sara se deitou ainda intrigada pelo comportamento estranho de Grissom.**

**- Não! - Gritou ela.**

**Grissom estava retirando as garrafas de cerveja da geladeira de Sara quando ouviu o grito. Correu o mais rápido que pode, entrou e a viu toda suada.**

**- O que aconteceu? - Perguntou desesperadamente.**

**- Nada! - Disse ela se deitando e colocando o cobertor por cima da cabeça.**

**- Sara pode me contar eu estou aqui. - Tentou ele de novo.**

**- Grissom não foi nada. - Disse ela. - Eu vou voltar a dormir.**

**- O.K - Disse ele. - Mas lembre-se estou aqui por você.**

**Algumas horas depois Sara se levantou sentiu um cheiro delicioso arrumou o cabelo e foi para a cozinha. Gil cantarolava uma musica muito curiosa em frente ao fogão.**

**- Desculpe garota não queria te magoar, mas sou um idiota de querer te deixar, lalalala... - Cantava ele.**

**Sara bateu na bancada e começou a dar risadas. Grissom a olhou com espanto.**

**- Desde quanto tempo está ai? - Disse ele corado.**

**- Cheguei agora. - Disse ainda rindo. - Logo depois de seu grito de rock.**

**- Eu não te acordei? - Perguntou ele voltando a mexer no fogão.**

**- Não, mas esse cheiro delicioso sim! - Disse ela chegando mais perto.**

**Grissom se virou brusca-mente e lhe apontou a colher. - Nem mais um passo Senhorita Sidle. **

**Sara recuou alguns passos. - O.K entendi. - Disse ela levantando as mãos.**

**- É surpresa. - Disse ele. - Vá arrumar a mesa, e a propósito nunca mais beba.**

**- Como se fosse fácil. - Sussurrou para si mesma. Grissom levantou uma sobrancelha e ela mexeu os ombros.**

**Enquanto Sara arrumava a mesa muitos pensamentos vinha em sua cabeça. - Grissom está estranho ele deve estar andando muito de montanha russa, ou será que os alienígenas estão invadindo a terra através da mentes das pessoas?**

**- A comida está pronta. - Gritou Gil da cozinha, tirando Sara de seus pensamentos.**

**- Quer ajuda? - Gritou ela de volta.**

**- Não fique ai. - Disse ele. - Sente-se e espere.**

**Sara se sentou e viu Grissom com duas formas nas mãos cobertas com panos. Grissom colocou na mesa foi até a cozinha e trouxe uma jarra cheia de suco.**

**- Eu pensei que estaria com fome. - Disse ele se sentando. - Espero que não se incomode.**

**- Vai depender do que está por debaixo dos panos. - Disse Sara.**

**- Hoje temos: Lasanha de vegetal e pizza vegetariana. - Disse ele tirando os panos. - E um suco com um ingrediente especial.**

**- Pizza? - Perguntou ela divertida.**

**- Claro o chefe aqui é um dos melhores! - Disse ele a servindo.**

**Os dois começaram a comer.**

**- Hum... - Exclamou ela. - Está fantástica.**

**- Você não viu nada. - Disse ele a olhando diretamente. Sara apenas deu um leve sorriso e voltou a saborear a lasanha.**

**Sara não agüentava mais toda aquela atenção que para ela era sem motivo.**

**- Grissom! - Disse cautelosa. - Por que está fazendo tudo isso por mim?**

**Grissom quase se engasgou com a pizza. - Eu realmente... Queria... Hum...Falar...**

**Neste exato momento a luz acabou.**

**- Desculpa foi sem querer. - Gritava um homem pelo corredor do apartamento.**

**- O que aconteceu? - Perguntou Grissom em meio a escuridão.**

**- Deve ser Juan Oliver de novo, ele é filho do zelador, ele anda fazendo faculdade de eletricista, faz uma semana que ele anda aprimorando seus conhecimentos aqui no apartamento. - Disse ela com desanimo. - Vou pegar umas velas.**

**Sara se levantou foi andando com cuidado apalpando os moveis até que chegou na estante onde se encontrava as velas. Voltou e acendeu as velas sobre a mesa.**

**- Isso deve dar. - Disse ela satisfeita. - Vou abrir as janelas também.**

**- Pelo menos ele não trabalha no gerador de Las Vegas. - Disse Gil.**

**- E por que você acha que ele está "Aprimorando seus conhecimentos"? - Disse ela voltando a mesa.**

**- Bom é melhor voltarmos a comer. -Disse Gil.**

**- Você tem razão. - Disse ela. - Mas você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta.**

**- É mesmo sua pergunta. - Gil não via um jeito de se esquivar.- Bom eu fiquei com medo!**

**- Medo? - Disse ela perplexa.**

**- Sim medo. - Disse ele suspirando. - Você podia estar na mesa de All agora, e por que? Porque nunca tive coragem de te dizer Te Amo desde da época de São Francisco. Quando o policial falou que você estava dirigindo embriagada pensei que eu a tinha perdido para sempre. Sempre, Eternidade, O amanhã que nunca vem.**

**Sara ouvia tudo atenciosamente, uma pequena rebelde lágrima se soltava de seus olhos.**

**- Você me ama? - Perguntou como se fosse uma criança pequena.**

**- Eu sempre Te Amei Honey. - Disse ele rindo.**

**Sara não se conteve e foi à procura dos lábios de Gil.**

**Fim... Ou Não? **


End file.
